Just another high school drama
by okotori123
Summary: All human. Marceline is new and meets the gang. Her and Bonnie fall for each other, but all isn't as easy as it seems. High school never is. What happens? Well find out now. Sorry suck at summaries, It's better when you read the story it's kind of a slow one. M rated for swearing and sexual context. Bubbline


p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;"strongA/n:/strong This is my first Bubbline fanfic. Sorry if something seem weird but I'm English so it's kind of different. Hope you like it./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;"P.s This may contain lesbian content. If you are homophobic then I wouldn't recommend this to you./p  
hr style="margin: 5px 0px; border: 0px; color: #000000; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 12.8000001907349px; background: -webkit-gradient(linear, 0% 100%, 100% 100%, from(#ffffff), color-stop(0.1, #cbcbcb), color-stop(0.9, #cbcbcb), to(#ffffff)) #cbcbcb;" noshade="noshade" size="1" /  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;"emMarceline's P.O.V/em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;"Today is my first day to a new school yet again. I have been kicked out of schools for my attitude many times before. the school that I'm going to now is called Ooo high school. I know a weird name I laugh for 2 minutes straight because of it. The school seems fairly big./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;"humph.../p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;""Hey wha.." The girl who ran into me was gorgeous./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;""Oh my glob, I'm so so sorry!" She said the pink haired girl./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;""It's okay. I guess just don't run into me again. I'm letting you off easy now." I said with a smirk, I like the way her face goes pink./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;""O-oh Hmm. A-are you n-n-new here?" She asked./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;""Why do you ask?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;""Well I'm the student council president, so I know if there is a new student in this school and I haven't seen you around the school before." She said./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;""Yeah, I'm Marceline Abadeer."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;""Welcome Marceline, I'm Bonnibel Bubblegum. I know I know laugh it off." Bonnie replied./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;""No I think it's cute and suits you."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;""Oh thanks. Um do you have your timetable."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;""Yes I do Bonnie."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;""Nice nickname, do you need any help finding the class? I can help if you do," She offered, so I gave her my timetable, "Hum, you have base, first, second, lunch and last with me."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;""Oh cool." I smirked at her./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;"The bell went after few seconds so I followed Bonnibel to base. As we walked down the hall a blonde haired kid wearing a white hat barged into my shoulder as him and his brown haired friend wearing a yellow hoodie hurried past./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;""HEY! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" I screamed at the ignorant boy./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;"he looked at me while running. "sorry!" he ran around the corner before I could reply. I turned back to BB and she had an amused smile./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;""Who was those guys? Why are you smiling?" I asked bonnibel as I started to calm down./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;""That was Finn and Jake, they act childish but mean no harm. They're my friends." Bonnie told me as we arrived./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;"We walked into the class and every one in there looked at me. I saw that the Finn and Jake dudes were in there. Jake was talking to a girl with long blonde hair and by the look of it she like the rainbow colours and unicorns. Finn was staring at a girl with flaming red hair and reddish-orange long sleeved shirt that looked like there was a t-shit over it and a bright red skirt./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;""Hello you must be the new pupil," He didn't even wait for me to nod before carry on talking, "Class this is your new classmate Marceline Abadeer. Welcome I'm Mr. cinnamon, hope you'll enjoy your time at Ooo high. You can sit next to Bonnibel."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;"I went to sit next to Bonnie, she was sat near Finn and Jake and them girls. They looked at me as I sat down./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;""Hi Marceline, I'm Penelope but everyone calls me Rainy or Lady." Lady said with a Korean accent, then pointed at the girl with red hair, "That's Amber." Amber gave me a wave./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;""Then you met Finn and Jake earlier." Bonnie smiled./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;""Yeah I remember when Finn ran into me." I glared at Finn, his face turned red with embarrassment./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;""Um I'm really sorry about that." He replied./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;""That's twice in one day people walked or ran into me." I said throwing my hands up./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;""But you forgive us right." Finn asked hopefully, I looked at Bonnie and she nodded at me./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;""Ugh, Fine but you buy lunch."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;""Done." Finn said./p  
hr style="margin: 5px 0px; border: 0px; color: #000000; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 12.8000001907349px; background: -webkit-gradient(linear, 0% 100%, 100% 100%, from(#ffffff), color-stop(0.1, #cbcbcb), color-stop(0.9, #cbcbcb), to(#ffffff)) #cbcbcb;" noshade="noshade" size="1" /  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;"Most of the day after that was boring for me. I'm waiting for the bell to signal lunch time. There is like 5 minutes left but it feels like 5 years to me. The teacher is on about shit I don't care about what so ever or don't need at all. I mean when will I need to know about telescopes and the way the work, I don't want to be a nerdy scientist, I want to be a musician./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;"Finally the bell went and I went to my locker where I met up with Jake and Rainy. Then we went to the lunch room where we sat down with the rest of the crew. There was a girl I didn't know who was wearing everything in a shade of purple and her shirt had a yellow star on it, even her light brow hair had stripes of purple./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;""Hey I'm Eleanor but people call me LSP." Said the girl in a irritatingly sassy voice./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;""How has been your day so far?" Amber asked./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;""Boring." I replied./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;""What do you want for lunch?" Finn asked as he came to the table./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;""Hmm...A BLT sandwich and a brownie." I said happily./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;""Radical." Finn said as he ran off to get food./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;"Everyone fell into a conversation BB talking to Amber and LSP, Jake and Lady Rainy flirting with each other. Yes their going out if you were wondering. Soon Finn came back with my food and sat down next to Amber./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;""Thanks Finn."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;""No problem." He smiled./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;""So what are we doing after school?" Lady asked./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;""Oh my glob, there is a new horror movie out we all should go watch it, You too Marceline." LSP replied./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;""Mathematical." Finn said fist pumping the air./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;""What movie is it?" Amber asked./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;""Oujia." LSP told us./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;"We all agreed to go watch it, we were meant to meet outside the Light cinema at 5. After we finished our food the bell went and I walked to my locker and then to my fifth period. Just two more hours Ugh...Too long/p 


End file.
